1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a deposit drawer for a document processing equipment for the deposit of documents having different sizes upon the employment of a detent angle displaceably arranged in the deposit drawer and adjustable to the respective document size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the multitude of document formats and document sizes, document processing equipment, for example forms readers, are frequently already so universely designed that a processing of different documents can be unproblematically implemented without special measures. In particular, the input and output drawers are expediently designed such that they can adapted to different document sizes by means of easily adjustable detents.